


For him, I’ll live

by h3l10s



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, AngstInnit, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/No Comfort, I am not a Tubbo apologist but I do feel a little bad for him tbh, It’s just the first one I decide to post, No Ghost Tommy, Other, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sort Of, Suicide, Technoblade is angry, Tommy and Lava mix like water and oil., exiledinnit, this is not my first work in the mcyt fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28553034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h3l10s/pseuds/h3l10s
Summary: “I won’t kill you,” Techno would scoff, his voice hoarse and angry, and sad, “You don’t deserve my mercy-killing. You’ll live until I deem you worthy enough to die by my blade for your sins.”
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Technoblade, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 2
Kudos: 167





	For him, I’ll live

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on two hours of sleep and a bowl of fruity pebbles and it’s not beta’d. Please forgive me for any mistakes. <3

Tommy couldn’t breath. It felt like the world was closing in on him, from all angles, as he tried to block out the sound of Tubbo’s shouting. 

Out of all the people on the server he expected to berate him, Tubbo was nowhere near that list. But, here Tommy found himself. His eyes squeezed shut to prevent tears from falling, his hands balled into fists at his sides, and his shoulders shaking with held back sobs. Tommy had lost so much in so little time -- both of his brothers, one a traitor, the other dead, and now he was losing his best friend, and tommy couldn’t help but blame himself for it all. 

Tommy was just a kid. A chaotic child, coated in trauma and without a way to properly express it without lashing out, and now he was facing the consequences of his actions by his best friend choosing the land he’d built with his own hands, alongside his brother, over him. Tommy’s head was spinning. 

He couldn’t even speak back, for every word that he had, Tubbo had a paragraph of held back hatred to release upon tommy without regret or remorse, and it hurt. 

It hurt as he was dragged away by Dream, and forced out of his own country, not for the first time, by another person he trusted, by someone he loved and looked up to -- by someone who never truly loved him. Tommy’s head spun. 

It had been weeks since his exile, and Tommy found himself in the nether, staring down at a pit of lava as he sat on a bride from Lodstedshire to L’manburg. He was alone, not for the first time since his exile, but now he was truly alone. 

The only noise that Tommy could pick up on properly was the sound of the lava, a tempting seductress of a means to a peaceful end; a siren calling him to the end. It would’ve been so easy, as well, so simple to just push himself off of the bridge. 

And so, he did.

The fall was quiet, fast, and the end painless. Tommy’s vision faded, and he let out a small smile. 

[TommyInnit tried to swim in lava.]

//

The following weeks were hell for not only L’manburg as a whole, but specifically its president. 

Word of Tommy’s untimely demise travelled fast. Tubbo couldn’t fully believe it, didn’t want to believe.  
It hurt, more than anything Tubbo could even fathom. He knew he sent Tommy to his death, leaving his (ex) best friend to die, alone and scared. Tubbo hadn’t been able to get up for days, his grief leaving him bedridden and weak. 

It hurt to know that his best friend probably died thinking tubbo hated him. 

Philza took it hard, learning of his youngest’s death. He refused to speak to Tubbo, instead turning his gaze from the teen, with a look of disappointment and hurt that Tubbo had come to recognize as the same look he gave when talking of Wilbur’s death.

It was within the same week that Phil left L’manburg without a word to anyone, and Tubbo assumed the older man was leaving for Techno. He was right, he guessed, if the Blood God himself showing up with a look of both anguish and anger; hurt and hate, told him anything. 

The conversation between Technoblade and Tubbo went as such. 

“He loved you,” The pig-masked man would shout, causing Tubbo to flinch, but not to back away, “He trusted you, not only to take care of this condemned government, but to take care of him -- just as he took care of you!” Techno would yell, and Tubbo didn’t miss the noise after the fact that sounded too close to a sob than Tubbo preferred to hear from The Blade. 

“I know.” Tubbo would respond quietly, tears rolling down his face without any stop, and his eyes transfixed on the other man. 

“I won’t kill you,” Techno would scoff, his voice hoarse and angry, and sad, “You don’t deserve my mercy-killing. You’ll live until I deem you worthy enough to die by my blade for your sins. You’ll make good of the life you have -- and you’ll live it for Tommy, because so help me, you don’t deserve the relief death will bring you.” 

Techno would leave then, and Tubbo would break down.

**Author's Note:**

> Any and all critism is valid and I will read it and take it into consideration but I do not think I will ever update this fic lmfao.
> 
> yell at me on twt: @h3li0sc3ntric


End file.
